Caged Gods
by LOTRPJOHP13133
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico all get this dream: the gods are fighting and Hestia freaks out. They go to camp to receive a prophecy. They must go to the Underworld to get a goblet and water from the River Lethe. Bad summery, I know. I'm new, don't blame me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3rd person POV

It was a regular day on Olympus. The nymphs, satyrs, and godlings were going around doing their business. Meanwhile, you could hear this coming from the throne room:

Hera:**ZEUS, HOW COULD YOU HAVE ANOTHER DEMIGOD CHILD?!**

Zeus: **YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME, WOMAN!**

Athena: **OUR CHILDERN SHOULD NOT BE DATING! THEY SHOULD DESPISE EACH OTHER!**  
Poseidon:**WHY SHOULDN'T THEY DATE?! THEY'RE HAPPY TOGETHER!**

Demeter: **EAT MORE CEREAL!**

Hades: **UGGGGH! NOOOOO!**

Persephone:**MOTHER!**

Artemis: **STOP FLIRTING WITH MY HUNTERS!**

Apollo:**BUT ARTY!**

Aphrodite:**MAKEUP+BOYS=LOVE!**

Ares: **SHE'S MINE!**

Hephaestus: **NUH-UH, SHE'S MINE!**

Dionysius: *Snores loudly*

Hermes: **SHUT UP, DIONYSUS!**

Hestia:**WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! I AM ****_SICK_**** OF YOU ALL ARGUING 24/7! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!**

Everyone just stared at her in disbelief. They had never seen Hestia lose her temper like that before. "Now I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Hestia began chanting in an unknown language. Everybody stared.

There was a bright white flash.

Then, everything faded into **black**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I jolted awake. That dream had been terrifying but kinda funny. 'I hope that was just a dream' I thought. I got up, got dressed and stared to walk to the kitchen of my mom's apartment. I smelled my mom's pancakes and waffles. I had missed her blue food when I had been in Tartarus. (Well, I had missed food in general, but you get the picture. I had also missed TV, water, cool air….. umm I should get back to the story.) "Percy, Thalia and Nico are here!' my mom yelled. "OK!" I yelled back. I opened the front door to Thalia and Nico who both look scared. "Perce, we need to talk, like now." Thalia said.

"OK, let's talk in my room. It's a bit more private." I said. I was starting to worry. Why did they look so scared? When we got to my room Thalia and Nico plopped on to my bed, so I had to pull up a chair. "Guys, what's wrong?" I asked. "Well Nico and I were at Camp and we both had this really weird dream. The gods we were arguing and then Hestia just kinda blew up at them." "I had that same dream." I said. "We figured you would. That's why we came to you." Thalia replied. "Umm… why?" "Well me and Death Breath are children of the Big Three. We both had a strange dream, so we guessed we should ask the only other child of the Big Three we know if they had it to." Me, being the Seaweed Brain that I am, said something very intelligent. "Oh." Thalia rolled her eyes at me. "So what do you think it means?" "I dunno Perce, but I'm really worried. It's not like Hestia to act like that." "Ya it's really weird." "What are we gonna do now?" Nico said. Thalia and I jumped. Nico had been so quiet that we had forgotten he was there. "Good question. What are we gonna do Perce?" "I dunno, should we tell Chiron?" "I guess. Tell your mom where we're going." "Mmk. I'll be right back." I walked to the living room where my mom was. "Percy, what's wrong?" "Umm… Thalia, Nico, and I gotta go to Camp. There's a problem on Olympus." She sighed. "Alright Percy, just be careful." "I will mom." "But first you all need to eat breakfast. Especially Nico, he's to thin." We heard Nico groan from the other room. I grinned and yelled "Guys, come in here and eat so we can leave." They came out and we ate a quick breakfast. "Thanks Sally, we appreciate it." My mom smiled and then frowned at Nico. "Keep eating, mister." Thalia and I laughed. "Hurry up and eat, Death Breath. We need to go!" When he was done Thalia grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. "Bye Mrs. Jackson, thanks again!" "Bye mom!" "Good bye Percy!" Outside, Nico shadow-traveled us to Camp. I saw Annabeth and Grover by Thalia's Pine. I started jogging up the hill to them. "Annabeth! Grover!" They turned around, saw me then yelled simultaneously "PERCY!" I got to Grover first. "Hey G-Man!" "Peeeerrrcy!" He gave me a big bear hug. I turned to Annabeth. She gave me a crushing hug then kissed me. (It was a nice kiss. Umm… *coughs and clears throat* anways… back to the story) "Hey Annabeth where's Chiron?" "In the Big House. Why?" "Just come with us. We'll explain there." I turned and stared down the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thalia's POV

When we got to the Big House we found Chiron sitting in his wheel chair on the porch. "Ah, Percy. We were not expecting to see you for a few weeks!" "Ya, I wasn't planning on coming, but Thalia and Nico's visit changed my mind." "Sorry to butt in" Annabeth said, "but Percy, can you tell us what you, Thalia, and Nico are freaking out about?" "Ya, Chiron, can we talk in the Big House? I think you should hear what happened." "Yes, come inside." We all went in and sat down. Chiron turned to us and said "Please tell me what happened. From the beginning if you don't mind." I took a deep breath and launched into the story. Percy and Nico added things sometimes. When I finished Chiron was silent. We all looked at him and waited for an answer. He sighed. "I believe that Percy, Thalia, and Nico need to visit the Oracle." "Who will go up to hear the prophecy?" Chiron asked. "1, 2, 3, NOT IT!" I yelled. Percy quickly yelled 'NOT IT' after I did. We looked at Nico. "Welp, looks like Death Boy gets to visit a dead thing! Yay!" I said. He glared at me. (Hehehehe I made him mad lol!J That makes me happy) "Sorry Nico, you gotta go up da stairs to see da Oracle!" Percy said in a really bad imitation of like a Jamaican accent. (I think it was Jamaican) "Percy." "Ya Nico?" "Shut up." Nico then turned on his heal and marched up the stairs to see the Oracle.

Nico's POV

I walked up the stairs to the attic. I didn't want to do this. The Oracle freaked me out. I got to the attic door and walked in. I saw the Oracle sitting on her tripod stool. The Oracle began to spew green smoke. "_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, Seeker, and ask._" She said. "How am I supposed to save the gods?" I asked nervously. The Oracle said:

_Three half-bloods shall receive a dream,_

_Sent by the most powerful team,_

_The Goblet of Lethe they must find,_

_While one of them shall lose their mind,_

_A god possessed they must deceive,_

_In order the thirteen to free._

I shuddered. She was one creepy dead person. I then turned and went quickly back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO (sadly) Rick Riordan does:( *sniff sniff* I wish I was Rick**

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

We watched Nico come back down the stairs. He looked worried. He walked over to us and sat down on the couch. "Nico, what did she say?" "She said 'Three half-bloods shall receive a dream, Sent by the most powerful team, The Goblet of Lethe they must find, And one shall lose their mind, A god possessed they must deceive, In order the thirteen to free.'" I thought about the prophecy. It didn't sound very good. Chiron finally said "I think you three should leave now. That sounds like it could take a while." "Chiron, they just got here!" Annabeth said. "I know Annabeth, but they need to leave. Percy, Thalia, Nico, you should pack and get ready for your quest." "Alright, Chiron." I said. We walked out of the Big House to get ready.

**TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

We stood on top of Half-Blood Hill. "I guess we're ready." I said. "Let's go kick butt!" Thalia said. We grabbed onto Nico as he shadow-traveled us into the Underworld. Chiron had told us about the Goblet of Lethe and what it could do if it was filled with water from the Lethe itself. If someone was possessed and they drank the water from the Goblet the person possessing them was thrown out. So, we figured since the Lethe was in the Underworld, we would go there and ask around to see if anyone knew about it. We got out of the shadows and we were by Hades' palace. I looked at Nico and said "Is Persephone here or was she on Olympus?" "She was on Olympus, I think." Great. No goddess to help us now. "If she's not who are we supposed to ask about the Goblet?" Thalia asked. "We could ask a ghost or something, cause we have Death Breath." I said. "I guess we could try." She looked at Nico. "Go ask a ghost, Nico." "Fine." He snapped. He left looking annoyed but came back looking triumphant. "I'm guessing you know where the Goblet is by the weird looking grin on your face." I said. "Yup!" he proclaimed proudly," It's by the Lethe hidden in a tree, but only Hades, Persephone, or his children came get it down." "Alright then. I guess we're talking a field trip to a tree!" I said. (That made Thalia look at me like I was crazy. J) We began walking to the river. It took FOR EVER! I think I might have fallen asleep while I was walking, if it was even possible. Finally we heard the sound of rushing water. We had reached the River Lethe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5:) **

Chapter 5

Thalia's POV

We could finally see the Lethe. It seemed like we had been walking for hours. My feet felt like they were gonna fall off. "Nico, where is the tree that the Goblet is hidden in?" I asked. "Umm… I think it should be around here. The ghost said we should feel drawn to it." "OK. I guess we should just wander around till we find it." I started to walk around, looking in trees to see if I could see the Goblet. "Where'd Percy go?" Nico asked suddenly. I whirled around and saw Nico looking very confused. "PERCY?! Where are you?!" I yelled. I finally saw him standing by a tree. He was staring up into its limbs. "Percy? What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Ugg, Kelp Head!" I walked over to him. "What are you so- ooohhh. That's what you're staring at." I said. It was the Goblet. Percy had found it. "Nico get over here!" I yelled. "I'm right behind you." I jumped. "Nico! Don't do that!" He smirked. I looked back at Percy. "Helloooo? Anybody home?" I said while waving my hand in his face. He didn't answer so I shook him. He then jumped and looked at me like I had slapped a puppy. "Hey! Why are you shaking me?" (I nearly face palmed at that) "Percy you've been staring at the Goblet for like half an hour." His intelligent response to that was "Oh." "Nico you need to get the Goblet so we can go fill it up." "Right. Give me a boost." I rolled my eyes and locked my finger's so he could climb up. He clambered up like a squirrel. He looked really weird. He grabbed the Goblet and hopped back down. "Let's fill the Goblet now and get it over with." I said. We walked up to the river. "Perce this is where you come in on this quest." Percy rolled his eyes and began to make a small bubble of water to put in the Goblet. He got it directly over the Goblet and released it. It splashed into the Goblet, sloshed over the edges, and landed on Nico. A look of shock passed over Nico's face before the water landed on him. Then his face became blank and he dropped the Goblet. Percy quickly grabbed the Goblet before it spilled every where. We both looked at Nico. "Nico?" I asked quietly, "Are you alright?" he blinked and looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked. I almost started crying at that. I mean, Nico's like my little brother and the fact that he doesn't know whop I am breaks my heart. "I'm Thalia, remember?" "No, I don't remember. Who am I? Whose he?" (By know I think I was crying a little) "That's Percy, and you're Nico." "Oh. Where are we? Where's my sister? Her name is Bianca." I looked at Percy. "Hold on Nico. I gotta talk to Percy about something. You just stay here." "OK." I grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him a few feet away. "Percy, what are we gonna tell him?! We can't tell him his sister is dead!" "I think we might have to. He'll find out some how." I sighed. "I guess you right, but we need to find out how old he thinks he is." Percy nodded. We walked back over to Nico. "Nico, how old are you?" "I'm 10 years old." "Where are you going to school?" Westover Hall. Why?" "I don't know. I was just curious." "OK!" he replied. "Wait, you didn't answer my question yet! Where are we and where's Bianca?" I sighed. "Nico, do you know about the Greek gods and goddesses?" "Ya! I know all about them! I have a game called Mythomagic that I play all the time! Is it all real?!" "Yes, it is and do you know about the Underworld? That's where we are." He looked like he was going to pee. "This is so COOL! I can't believe it!" "Oh and Nico?" "What?" "When the gods would come down to earth, sometimes they would have children with mortals, called demigods. Percy and I are demigods… and so are you." "AWSOME!" Nico yelled. "Nico, be quiet! It's not safe here!" "Oh. Sorry" I suddenly thought of something. I looked at Percy. "Perce, how are we going to get out of here?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

'How are we going to get out of here?' Thalia's words echoed in my head. I cursed in Ancient Greek. "Are we gonna ask Death Breath to try to Shadow travel us out?" "I don't know Thalia. We're going to have to try." I looked at Nico. "Hey can you try something for me?" He nodded. "I need to focus on the shadows and think about them carrying you to that tree. Can you do that?" "I'll try." He said. He closed his eyes and then he was gone. Then we saw him a few feet away, next to the tree I had said. I looked at Thalia. "I think we can get out." Nico looked at us, grinning like a lunatic. "Did you guys see that? That was so cool!" I laughed. "Ya Nico, we saw it. Oh, and by the way, it was pretty cool." "Ok Nico, can you try shadow-traveling us in front of the Empire State Building?" "Hold on!" I closed my eyes as we were dragged through the shadows. When I opened them again we were about a block away from the Empire State Building. I felt something leaning on my. I looked down and saw Nico passed out. "Thalia, do you have the ambrosia?" "Yup." She handed me some and I then fed it to Nico. His eyes fluttered open. "Ugh, 5 more minutes." He groaned. I laughed and quoted him "'With great power, come great need for a nap.'" He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Death Breath. We gotta get to Olympus." He nodded and we dragged him to his feet. We started walking to the Empire State Building. It took a while 'cause we basically had to carry Nico. When we got there we walked into the lobby and up to the front desk. "Six-hundredth floor." I said. The guy at the desk didn't look up while he said "No such floor." "Do you really want 3 children of the Big Three in your lobby?" he looked up and said "This way." We got into the elevator and waited for the doors to open. When they did Nico stood there with his mouth hanging open. "This is so COOL! I can't believe this is here!" Thalia snorted. "Neither can I and I've been here before." "Nico, we need to make a rule for you." "What is it?"

"Be quite."

Thalia and I said simultaneously. He nodded and 'zipped his lips'. We started the trek up Olympus. "We need a plan." Thalia said. "Well, we already know we need to trick Hestia into drinking the water. Now we just need to figure out how we're gonna do it." "How about we convince her that we are on her side and that we brought her this Goblet to prove it?" "Ya, that could work! If it doesn't we'll just have to shove it down her throat!" Thalia laughed. "Wow, the Stolls were right! You really do laugh in the face of danger!" "They were talking about me? Should I be scared?" By now we were all laughing. "I hope no one can hear us." I said. We finally reached the door to the Throne Room. "Well, here goes nothing." I said


	7. AN and apology

**Hi guys. Sorry** **that I haven't** **updated in a while. I have writer's block and today's my birthday and I'm just really busy with b-day stuff. I'll try to update with a real chapter soon!**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thalia's POV

"Well, here goes nothing." Percy said. He pushed the door open. It was strange to see the thrones empty. We saw the cage next to the hearth. We noticed Hestia sitting in a large black throne next to the cage. It looked like Hestia except for her eyes. They were milky white. (Creepy!) "Ah, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico de Angelo. How nice of you join me." She said. Her voice was wrong to, it sounded like a mans voice. "I have a question for you. Do you have any idea who I am?" She/he asked. Then it hit me. I knew who was possessing Hestia! "You're Order, brother of Chaos." I said. Order looked shocked. "How do you know that?" "Well, we heard something about the gods being caged and we thought 'no one is powerful enough to trap the gods, except for Order' so we figured that if our parents were trapped by you, we might as well join you! Right Perce?" I elbowed him into action. He nodded vigorously. "Ya! And to prove our loyalty, we made you this drink." Order looked at the Goblet in Percy's hand. He motioned him forward. "Bring me the drink." He ordered. **(No pun intended) **"Why is it blue?" Order asked when he looked at it. I face palmed at Percy's obsession with blue food. "It's my specialty!" Percy said. Order looked at him like he was crazy, probably 'cause Percy was grinning like an idiot and nodding really fast. "How do I know you didn't do something to it while you were making it?" "Nico tried it and he's fine." I said. He looked at Nico, saw how he looked fine, and nodded. "Alright, I accept your gift." He then drained the Goblet in one go. We looked at him expectantly. He looked normal for a second, then he shuddered violently, his eyes rolled up into his head as he collapsed. Suddenly there was a flash, and Order was lying on the floor and Hestia was slumped on the throne. She groaned as she slowly sat up. "Wh-what happened?" she asked. She saw Order on the floor and gasped. "Him! He attacked me!" she screeched. "Why is he here?!" "He possessed you and locked up the rest of the Olympians." Percy said. "We're still here! Will you let us out already?! I'm getting claustrophobic!" Artemis yelled. (Oops, guess we forgot 'bout them. Hehe)

"Alright, alright, we're coming!" Percy said. Percy and I walked over to the cage. I looked back at Nico and said "Hey, Nico, c'mon!" He jogged over to us. "What do we do?" Nico asked. "I dunno. Should we just try using our powers at once to break the door?" I asked. "Let's do it." Percy said. Nico (thankfully) knew what to do. I closed my eyes and concentrated on summoning lightning. I opened my eyes and thrust my hand at the cage poor at the same time as Percy and Nico. There was a loud bang and a bright white flash. When it went away, the cage door was still there. I stepped up and kicked it. It didn't move. "Ugh, now what?" Hestia came up behind us. "Percy summon water in you hand. Thalia, do the same, but with lightning. Nico, same thing with shadows." We did as we were told. Hestia summoned fire in her hand. "Place your hands on the door and imagine your power flowing out and surrounding the cage. We did it and there was a defining boom and a black flash behind us.

Mystery POV

I watched as the children and Hestia placed their hands on the cage. Hestia made the cage glow like it was on fire, Nico sent black pulsing threw the fire, Thalia made it all crackle with electricity, and finally Percy surrounded the cage with a blue glow. It was clear he was the most powerful of the three demigods. The cage exploded after Percy made the blue glow that surrounded it. After the explosion, I made a black flash to announce my presence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people, sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy with school and stuff. We're re modeling my house, I had this big retreat with my class, and I keep having a ton of homework. School officially sucks. Well, here's chapter 8 finally! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

I saw a black light appear behind us. It swept past us and disappeared. We all whirled around and saw huge man. When I say huge I mean like, 6 foot tall. He was dressed in a black suit and black shoes. His hair was jet black. He was really pale. His eyes were black with swirling galaxies in them. He radiated power. He glanced at the broken cage and the gods behind us. They were all staring at him with a mixture of awe and shock. I looked at Thalia. I was completely clueless. "For those of you who don't know who I am," He seemed to glance at me, "I am Chaos. The Creator of the Universe." He said. I was speechless. Chaos, the Creator of the _Universe_, was in the throne room? Oh my gods. The gods, Thalia, Nico, and I all bowed. "You don't have to bow." He said. "I don't want you to. It's weird." I looked at him. He seemed like a cool guy. **(A/N Like bow ties! Doctor Who. I couldn't resist) **Artemis spoke up. "Lord Chaos-" "Just Chaos please." "Chaos, why are you here? Surely you have better things to do than come to us." "I have come to collect my brother." He looked at Order, who was beginning to stir. "Also, to thank the ones who stopped him. I know how annoying he can be." He smirked. Yep, definitely cool. **(A/N BOW TIES)** "I must get better guards watching that cell! Honestly, this is the second time he's gotten out! Well, he did not succeed the first time, but he still got out. I'm rambling aren't I?" Chaos said. We all nodded, while trying not to laugh. "I will send you back to Camp, return Order to his cell, and come to reward you. First though, I believe I should heal a certain demigod." He said. He looked at Nico. Hades looked stunned. "You're injured? Why didn't you say anything?!" "Hades, some of the Lethe's water got on him. He, uh, doesn't remember anything about the gods. He only knows what we told him and what he learned playing Mythomagic." I said. Nico looked at me. "Percy, you never answered my question! You kept stalling, then things got exciting, but I can ask now! Where's Bianca?!" I winced. I looked around at everyone for help. They just shook their heads slightly, telling me that I had to handle this one be myself. I looked at Nico. "Nico, your sister, she, uh, well she joined the Hunters of Artemis" "That still doesn't tell me where she is." "Shewentonaquestwithmeandsacraficedheselfandshedied." I said quickly. "What?" "She went on a quest with me and sacrificed herself and died." He stared. "Sh-she's dead?" "Umm… yeah. I'm sorry." Nico sniffed. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault." I nodded not saying that she took my place. Chaos cleared his throat. "I can bring back you memories now." Nico nodded. "Stand here." Chaos said. He placed the palms of his hands on the side of Nico's face, so his ears were covered, and placed his thumbs below Nico's eyes. "Close your eyes Nico." Chaos said softly. Nico did as he was told. Chaos closed his eyes and they were surrounded by a white glow. The glow faded and Nico and Chaos opened their eyes. Chaos grinned at Nico. "You remember everything now?" Nico nodded. "Thank you." "You're welcome. Now be careful around the Lethe!" "It wasn't my fault! It was Percy's fault!" Hey! The Lethe is barely water! It was harder to control!" "Ya. Sure Perce." "Hey!" Every one was laughing, even Chaos. "Alright, I will send you back to Camp, and return shortly." Chaos said. He snapped his fingers and we disappeared in a swirl of black.

**A/N OK, I need help. I have no idea how to reward Percy, Thalia, and Nico. I really need you guys to comment with ideas to help. It would make me happy! You would get a cyber cookie (::)**

**(Don't worry. The cyber men didn't make it) I'm sorry for my Doctor W references, but I'm more sorry you didn't understand them! Hehehe****:)**


	10. Chapter 10

***Shoves Thranduil and Legolas forward and looks between their shoulders* Hi. Please don't kill me for not updating for like, umm, 3 months. Sorry guys! I suck****L****I feel bad and I don't have an excuse. I kept thinking 'I'm gonna update my story!' then a week later, the same thing… for 3 more months… And the there was Thanksgiving and Christmas. Well, I think I'm done blabbing so here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

We reappeared on Half-Blood Hill, scaring the crap out of Grover, who was standing three feet away. "GAH! What the- Percy! How did you-what?" He then noticed the gods, and hastily bowed. They all laughed. (Except for Zeus. He just stood there glaring, like normal.) Grover slowly stood up."How did you get here? I thought you were in the Underworld." "Well, we were. Then we went to Olympus, defeated Order, and were sent here by Chaos." I said. Grover stared. "You met Chaos and Order?! Why do I always miss the good quests?" I snorted. Thalia spoke up "I think we should head to the Big House so we can meet Chaos there when he gets here." Grover's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but Thalia interrupted him "Come on Goat Boy. Hurry up." With that, she turned and started towards the Big House.

**Ignore me. I am just a harmless time skip, trying to take over the world****J**

Outside the Big House, half of Camp had gathered. They had all heard that Chaos was coming, and so they wanted to meet him. A swirling black portal appeared, and Chaos stepped out. He snapped his fingers and it was gone. "Hello, sorry I was gone for so long. Order was blubbering like an idiot." He looked at the campers who were doing just that. "Sort of like that. Why are you doing that" They finally gathered their wits and started bowing. Clarisse looked at me and hissed _"Bow you idiot!" _ I shook my head. Just then, Chaos said "Don't bow. It's weird. I don't want you to." They all stood up and looked at him. "Sir, Why are you here?" Piper asked. "Just Chaos, please." He said. "I am here to thank the three demigods who helped me subdue my brother. I hope they will accept my gifts." He seemed to be looking at me when he said that. "Percy, Thalia, Nico, please step forward." We stepped forward and he looked at us, obviously assessing us. He nodded a few times and then said, "I am going to give you a chance to become commanders in my army." I gaped at him. All that was going though my head was 'WAT?' He looked at me and laughed. So did Thalia and several other campers. Apparently I said that out loud… oops. "Chaos, are you serious? Why would you want us as commanders in your army? We're not special." I said. "Well, Percy, you might not be special, but I am." Thalia said. I glared at her, which made her laugh. "Percy, you, Thalia, and Nico are special. You are three of the most powerful demigods, and you are also children of the Big Three. So now I ask, will you accept my gift? Will you command my army?" Chaos said. I glanced at Thalia and Nico. They both nodded, so I said, "We accept." Chaos grinned like a little kid on Christmas. "Great! Now for your powers. You will be almost as powerful as I am, so you will have power over most things. And you get wings! They're cool and super useful!" "Sweet!" we chorused. Chaos waved his hand at us and black swirled around us. I felt the power coursing through me. My back erupted I pain. It felt like it was on fire. The pain and the black dimmed until they were both gone. I looked at Thalia and Nico and they had **HUGE **black wings. Chaos had been right. They were really cool! "Now, I will take you to Utopia and introduce you to my army." He summoned a swirling black portal and stepped through. He stuck his head back through and said "Well, come on you three!" and he disappeared again. Thalia, stepped through, then Nico, then me. We disappeared in swirling black.

**YAY! Chapter 9 is finally done! Alrighy then, I need to say that the whole power thingy with Chaos is not mine. It belongs to Blackjackxx. They kindly let me use it for my story so I gotta say thanks! Ok my wonderful readers, I gotta know, should I add one more chapter to my story? If I do, it will just be them reaching Utopia and walking around a bit. I'm not gonna give them any big adventure. The quest was my main plot, so if you want Utopia, please comment telling me. Thanks for sticking with me! **


End file.
